


When fiction becomes reality

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien find out that people write "Ladrien" fanfiction, they're both not opposed to it. In fact, they get some ideas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	When fiction becomes reality

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I needed some silly Ladrien until I wrote it 😁

“So, the most popular ship is… unsurprisingly, LadyNoir!” Alya said proudly, while reading aloud the results from the latest Ladyblog poll to them.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course. People were so predictable. 

“The second one is… wait,” Alya paused, shooting her a glance. Marinette just looked at her. What was it? Was it something about Rena Rouge and Carapace and Alya was worried about saying too much? “It’s called Ladrien,” Alya finished, her eyes moving to Adrien now. Huh?

“What is this supposed to mean?” Marinette asked, feeling uneasy.

“Apparently it’s Ladybug and Adrien,” Alya explained, her eyes full of pity. 

“But.. how is this a thing?” Marinette asked, trying hard not to blush. She was also a little scared to look at Adrien, but when she finally managed to do it, she found him with an equally confused expression.

“Well, she’s a superhero, he’s a supermodel. You know,” Alya said, obviously trying to be diplomatic. “She has saved him on a number of occasions for all the world to see. It’s inevitable that people will talk about this.”

“But to write fanfiction?” Adrien said, echoing what Marinette was thinking. Like, wow! People not only wanted them to be together, they wrote fanfiction about them. Now, if she’d been a little unhappy to hear about how popular LadyNoir was, this was different. This… wasn’t something she’d mind.

“I admit it’s a little strange, but apparently people like the combination,” Alya shrugged. 

“It’s not like you have a thing for Ladybug, eh, dude?” Nino chimed in, bumping Adrien’s shoulder. It was so obvious that he was trying to get him to say that “no” for Marinette’s sake that she wanted to hide somewhere. To her and everyone else’s surprise, though, Adrien blushed. He actually blushed! The way she’d only seen him do.. As Ladybug!

Marinette felt like blushing herself. What was going on? This couldn’t mean that… oh God.

“Um, she’s amazing, there is no doubt about that,” Adrien said, trying to cover up his reaction. 

Marinette was so happy that no one was looking at her, because she was afraid she’d burst into flames. But she also felt sorry for Adrien because her friends on the other hand didn’t look happy at all.

“Of course she is, she saves Paris all the time!” She said, a little too loudly and they all looked at her. “Together with Chat Noir. You know. They’re both amazing.”

Alya looked strangely at her, but then returned to her list. And it turned out that Rena Rouge and Carapace were indeed number three, so her predicament was forgotten. At least it looked like that. But she couldn’t pretend she didn’t see the dreamy expression on Adrien’s face. Was he thinking about her? Oh wow.

*

Marinette shouldn’t have read all the Ladrien fanfic she could find, definitely. This had been a mistake since it had given her  _ too _ many ideas. People had crazy ideas, ones that for some reason too often involved lots of kissing. Not that she didn’t want it as well, but.. Well.

It was definitely not a good idea to be thinking about this as she was taking Adrien home after once again saving him from his fans’ clutches. Not at all. It was very, very dangerous, because she needed to focus. She risked them hitting a wall or something if she was busy thinking inappropriate thoughts and especially if she allowed herself to hope that he might entertain them as well.

When she finally let him down on the floor in his room, she sighed in relief. She hadn’t made a fool of herself. Yet.

“Well, we’re here,” she said, stating the obvious. 

“Thank you, Ladybug,” he said and then looked away shyly.

“I better get going. This isn’t a fanfic after all, no need to dawdle,” she said with a giggle, realising her mistake too late. His eyes returned to hers just as her cheeks felt ten degrees hotter. 

“Do. have..you read  _ that _ fanfic?” He asked, curiosity and embarrassment battling on his face. Had she read it? She knew it by heart!

“Um. Maybe?” She said, fiddling with her yo-yo. 

“It’s not like we’d ever do something like that, you know… “ He added hastily. He might be right. That had been some serious, next level kissing. 

“Unless you want to,” she heard her mouth say. Her eyes widened in alarm, because this was it, she’d gone too far and ruined her reputation forever. But then she saw him nod. Just a little too eagerly. 

She practically ran into his arms, which were waiting for her. And then she was kissing him! And he was kissing her! All of a sudden, all the fanfics didn’t seem so unrealistic. 

But it also quickly became obvious that the fanfics got it wrong. It was so much better than anything the imagination could conjure. It was real. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as requested by an anon on Tumblr for the celebration of 500 followers of the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) 's Tumblr.


End file.
